


The Map Never Lies

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Third Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Humor, Missing Scene, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Remus examines the Map while Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in Hagrids hut and somehow doesn't notice there are two labels for Harry and Hermione.I hate time travel.





	The Map Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)
> 
> I hate time travel so, so much. I would have preferred the narrative that James Potter was a deadbeat dad, alive and in hiding for twelve years, and yet appeared to cast the Patronus just in time rather than Harry time traveling and mistaking his other self for James. Time travel is the worst! The Time Turner and the trace on under-seventeens are the two real low points in this series. But I forgive JKR because I certainly didn’t write a billion dollar book series so what do I know?

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Ch 17: _“The point is, even if you’re wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder’s Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid’s hut.”_

\--------

Remus sighed in his office as he waited for Snape to bring his Wolfsbane Potion. He knew Harry and his friends were going to interfere at Hagrid’s, what with Buckbeak’s execution finally arrived. Only one thing to do… Hesitantly he opened the Map, and then sighed fondly. Oh how this brought back fond memories! He traced his fingers over various rooms and hidden passages. Habit took over and he searched for Filch, for Peeves, for McGonagall. 

Stretching to the edges, he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione - as close as the Marauders ever were - making their way to Hagrid’s hut. Squinting, he peered closer at the Map, shaking it a little as though that would spread the dots out and make their names easier to read.

It couldn’t be - impossible - the Map never lies - 

Why were there two dots labeled Harry Potter? And two labeled Hermione Granger? It didn’t make any sense. One set was inside Hagrid’s hut, and the other were hovering in the Forbidden Forest. That didn’t make any sense. And the Map never lies. It always knows!

And what’s this? _Peter Pettigrew_. At Hagrid’s hut. How can that be? Peter was - he was long dead. Remus covered his mouth to smother a cry.

But there he was, walking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Clear as day. Peter Pettigrew. 

He shot to his feet, uncertain what he should do with this information. Peter was alive. _Alive_! He stared, disbelieving at the Map, then gasped again when another dot moved swiftly toward the group.

Sirius Black.

Gulping heavily, he ran for the door, the extra dots and the Wolfsbane forgotten entirely.


End file.
